Sparkling Jools
by Jemi Gr
Summary: [CATS fic] Mungojerrie discovers he has a crush on Exotica and wants to take her to the Jellicle Ball, but Rumpelteazer isn't as happy about this idea. The notorious duo are just friends...right? *COMPLETE!*
1. Part One

****

Sparkling Jools

Part One.

Mungojerrie stared at her from behind the tree. Oh, how beautiful she was, with her dark, sleek fur and deep brown eyes. She was practicing her dancing, gracefully leaping around the clearing in the woods. She was so beautiful, just like her name. Her name was one that suited her so perfectly Mungojerrie could not imagine her with any other name.

"Exotica," he breathed.

She had joined the Jellicle tribe only a week before, and still hadn't made any real friends. Skimpleshanks, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and Deuteronomy were always trying to make her feel welcome, yet no one else paid her any mind. She often separated herself from the other Jellicles, coming out to her clearing to dance. She was a beautiful dancer. Mungojerrie had watched her nearly every day since she joined the Jellicles, and he never grew tired of it.

He knew that he was the only tom to give Exotica a second glance. Most of the toms already had mates to worry about, and those that didn't did not want one. Mungojerrie never thought he would look at a queen in _that_ fashion, but that was before he met _her._

The Jellicle Ball was tomorrow, and he was determined to have Exotica as his date.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself dancing with the graceful Exotica. No one else in the tribe had ever seen her dance. Oh, how jealous they would be! Afterwards, he would give her the beautiful diamond necklace he nicked for her the other day – and her heart would be his forever.

He sighed, and opened his eyes, with every intention of going up to the graceful queen and asking her to accompany him to the Jellicle Ball tomorrow night. However, he was surprised to find that Exotica was no longer there!

"Blast, she must 'ave left when I had my eyes closed," muttered Mungojerrie darkly. Inwardly, he vowed never to close his eyes around Exotica again.

"Jerrie, there you are!" called a familiar voice.

__

Oh, great, just what I need, thought Mungojerrie gloomily. _She'll notice something's wrong and want me to tell her the whole story…_

"You ready to go, Jerr?" asked Rumpelteazer excitedly. "I wan' some pretty new _jools_ to wear to tha' ball tomorra'." 

"Dontcha think ya got enough _jools_, Teaza'?" he said.

"Oh, Mungo, you're not a queen, you don' understand," said Rumpelteazer with big eyes. "You can neva' 'ave enough _jools_."

"If ya say so, Teaza'," said Mungojerrie unenthusiastically.

"What's tha' matter, Jerrie?" asked Rumpelteazer. "You're bein' quiet. Usually burglarin' makes you all jumpy and excited and such."

"It's nothin', Teaza'," he said.

"No, it's definitely somthin'," said Rumpelteazer. "Come on, Mungo, you can tell me, can't ya? Thought we was best friends?"

"We are, Teaza', we are," mumbled Mungojerrie. "But there are some things ya gotta keep to yaself, ya know? Now come on, Teaza', before someone else gets those_ jools!_" And with that, he scurried off into the distance.

"Yeah, Mungo, I know exactly wot you mean," mumbled Rumpelteazer dejectedly before running off into the distance after her friend.

*~*

The Burmese cat stretched herself out in front of the fire. Things were going precisely as planned: she had not yet found a mate for the Jellicle Ball. To anyone else, that would be a bad thing. However, these were different circumstances.

"Just come join the Jellicles in time for the Jellicle Ball," pleaded her cousin Cassandra. "I promise, you will love it here. If you stay for an entire week, and the Jellicle Ball, and still don't want to be a full Jellicle, then you can go back to the other tribe, I promise."

She was just about to accept Cassandra's offer (because she could easily say she didn't like it, no matter what happened) when her pesky aunt had to butt in.

"But, Cassandra, dear, how will you know if Exotica is telling the truth if she says she didn't like it? The bargain should be something that neither you nor Exotica have any control over," she said smartly.

"Now that's not fair!" cried Exotica. "This is a major life decision for me! I don't want to permanently join the Jellicle Tribe if I'm not sure I'll be happy there! You can't base my future on the rain or something." To tell the truth, Exotica did not want to join her cousin's tribe at ll. She liked her own tribe of cats. She had friends, she had toms paying attention to her, she was already happy. But her stubborn cousin would not listen. 'Now that your mother died, there's nothing holding you to that stupid tribe of cats… come join the Jellicles!' she had said.

"You're right; we can't base your future on the weather," said Cassandra's mother. "So how about the toms?"

"The toms?" asked Exotica.

"Yes, the toms of the Jellicle Tribe. If you find a date for the Jellicle Ball, you stay in the tribe, because they accept you as one of them. If you don't find a date, then you can leave. Is that a deal?

"Yes," said Cassandra immediately.

"Alright then. It's a deal!" exclaimed Cassandra's mother, then she prompty returned to her knitting.

It was no good arguing with her cousin and aunt. They did not like having a cat that wasn't a Jellicle in the house, and she supposed that this was the only way she could thank them for taking her in after her mother died. All she had to do was not find a date, and she was doing a very good job at that.

*~*

"Alrigh', Jerrie, you 'ad your fun. Now it's time for you to be tellin' me what's a matter with you today," said Rumpelteazer firmly to her friend. The two had just returned to the Junkyard from another successful burglary. Rumpelteazer had gotten herself a nice new pearl necklace and a diamond collar for the Ball tomorrow while Mungojerrie had sat there, pretending to be watching for humans, but really daydreaming about Exotica.

"I told, ya, Teaza', I'd much rather be keepin' it to myself," said Mungojerrie, irritated, flopping himself down on top of a tire. "You got all want 'ou wanted, eh? You got your _jools_. Now why dontcha leave me alone?"

"Oh, Jerrie, that's not all I want," sighed Rumpelteazer, settling herself down next to him. "You is my bestest friend, Mungo, and when somethin's a-botherin' you, somethin's botherin me."

Mungojerrie sighed. "You promise 'ou won't tell a soul?"

"Why would I?"

"Alrigh', I'll tell you." Mungojerrie sighed again. "I sor' of… well… it's hard to explain… you see I… I sor' of got this crush on… on…"

Rumpelteazer smiled. She had had a crush on her best friend for the longest time, and now, here he was, about to admit that he had a crush on her. Oh, it would be so nice to go to the Jellicle Ball together as more than friends! All the other kittens had been pestering her to ask him out; she shook them off by simply stating that she and Mungo were just friends, nothing more. They all said that he liked her, and she never believed it, until now of course…

It was then that Rumpelteazer noted that Mungojerrie appeared to have stopped talking. "You have a crush on…" she prompted, fully expecting her name to be the next one Mungojerrie muttered.

"Exotica," said Mungojerrie in barely a whisper.

"Oh, Mungo I…" exclaimed Rumpelteazer, but then she suddenly realized that Mungojerrie had not said 'You, Teaza',' like she expected him to. "Exotica?" she asked. "But… why… how…"

"See, I knew 'ou wouldn't understan'," said Mungojerrie. "I was gonna ask 'er to tha' Jellicle Ball, I got 'er a pretty diamon' necklace an' everythin', only she was gone before I got a chance."

Rumpelteazer sighed. She felt her heart sink to the ground.

"Teaza'… I was wonderin'…maybe 'ou could… I dunno… maybe find out if she likes me too? So, if she did, I coul' ask 'er out and she'd say yes… and if she didn't, I wouldn't be all… humiliated if asked 'er, and she 'aid no?"

"You know, Jerr, there are plen'y of queens in the Junkyard who 'ould really like ta go ta tha ball with 'ou…" murmured Rumpelteazer.

"Really? Like who?" asked Mungojerrie.

"Like lots of queens…" mumbled Rumpelteazer.

"Naw, Teaza', you're wrong," said Mungojerrie. "And even if you wasn't wrong, then I'd still wan' ta go with Exotica. There's somethin' abou' her, I dunno what it is…"

"So you really, really like her?" sighed Rumpelteazer.

"Yeah, I do," mumbled Mungojerrie.

"Alrigh', then, I'll talk to 'er," sighed Rumpelteazer. "I'll talk to 'her tomorra' mornin'. Firs' thing."

"Thanks, Teaza'," said Mungojerrie, straightening up.

"Anythin' to make ya happy, Jerr," mumbled Rumpelteazer, but her best friend didn't hear her. He was already on his way home.

*~*

Author's Note: This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written in my life! Part Two is done, but I'm not going to post both all at once, that wouldn't be any fun! Anyway, I debated long and hard about whether to use Rump**el**teazer or Rump**le**teazer and eventually decided on the former… so sue me. I like T.S. Eliot's spelling.

So…comments anyone? I'm not really very proud of this story… but ah well… someone reassure me… or I may never post Part Two! Mwahahaha!

--jemi gr 12-July-2003


	2. Part Two

****

Part Two.

"Exotica! Oy, Exotica, where are 'ou?" yelled Rumpelteazer.

"I haven't seen her yet this morning," said a voice behind her. Rumpelteazer turned around to see the familiar tuxedoed cat.

"Mornin' Quaxo," said Rumpelteazer. "If 'ou see 'er, tell 'er ta come find me, alrigh'?"

"Will do," said Quaxo. "Where's Mungojerrie?"

"Jerr? He's probably off daydreamin' 'bout Exotica," mumbled Rumpelteazer.

"Oh, I see," said Quaxo, raising his eyebrows. "Well, you had your chance…"

"And what's that suppose' to mean?" cried Rumpelteazer, hey eyes flashing. "I do NOT like Jerrie! Swear to tha Everlastin' Cat!"

"Alright, calm down, I believe you," said Quaxo.

"Good," mumbled Rumpelteazer.

Quaxo was about to say something in response, but just at that moment, Exotica entered the Junkyard. Without as much as a 'goodbye' to the tuxedo cat, Rumpelteazer ran over to the Burmese.

"Exotica!" she cried. "How nice ta see ya! Why don't we go 'ave a little talk, shall we?"

"Um… okay…" said Exotica, looking a little frightened by being suddenly approached in such a way by a cat she had only seen once or twice. "Um… what's your name again?"

"It's Rumpelteaza'," said Rumpelteazer. "With an 'e - l' and a 'z'."

"Ah," said Exotica.

"But 'ou can just call me Teaza', everyone else does," said Rumpelteazer enthusiastically.

"Oh," said Exotica.  


"Now why 'on't we step inside this box 'ere and 'ave a little talk, shall we?" said Rumpelteazer, motioning for Exotica to climb into the box first. Exotica did so, and Rumpelteazer quickly followed.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" asked Exotica.

"Mungojerrie," said Rumpelteazer.

"Who?" asked Exotica.

"Mungojerrie! He's my best frien', and he's got a huge crush on 'ou!"

"He has _what_?" exclaimed the Burmese.

"A crush on 'ou," repeated Rumpelteazer gloomily. "And I… bein' his best frien' and all… yeah, that's righ', best frien' and nothin' more… was wonderin' if you felt tha same way."

Glancing around to see if anyone else was listening, Rumpelteazer continued, lowering her voice. "And let me tell 'ou this: you betta' 'ave a good reason if ya say ya don't, because in my opinion Jerrie is one of tha bes' toms in this 'ere Junkyard, and I don't want ta see him get hurt."

Exotica looked at the floor. "No, I'm sorry, I don't have any feelings other than friendship for any tom in the Junkyard."

"So ya won't go with him to the Jellicle Ball?"

"I'm afraid not."

Rumpelteazer sighed. "He's not gonna be 'appy 'bout this. I think he really likes 'ou."

"Yeah, maybe as much as you like him," said Exotica, raising her eyes and looking directly at Rumpelteazer.

"How did 'ou know?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"Well, it's quite obvious," said Exotica. "Listen, after the Jellicle Ball I'm going to be gone, back to my old tribe. But you'll still be here, Rumpelteazer. Ask him out to the Ball."

Rumpelteazer blushed. "Naw, I couldn't do that. Mungo thinks of me as a frien', nothin' more."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause he 'ad a crush on 'you," mumbled Rumpelteazer.

"Still, I think you should ask him," said Exotica. "I bet he'll say yes."

Her eyes were so sincere and so truthful that Rumpelteazer had to agree to ask.

*~*

"Teaza'!" cried Mungojerrie's familiar voice. "Didja talk to 'er? What did she say? Did she say yes? Can I ask 'er to the ball? Come on, tell me, Teaza'!"

Rumpelteazer took a deep breath. "Mungo… she… er… well… she… uh… she's doesn't like 'ou in _that_ way, Mungo… I'm sorry."

Mungojerrie's face fell. "I guess I got them pretty _jools _for nothin' then," he said miserably.

"No, not for nothin'!" said Rumpelteazer. "Like I 'aid befor', there are lots of queens who would 'ove ta go to tha ball tonight. Jus' ask someone. Betcha they'll say yes."

"Naw, Teaza', I think I'll jus' go solo this 'ear," said Mungojerrie gloomily. "Or ya know what, maybe I jus' won't go at all…"

"No!" cried Rumpelteazer. "You can't miss tha Jellicle Ball, Mungo! It's the most importan' event all 'ear! Don't you remember how much fun we 'ad last year?

"I know, Teaza', but I don't think I really wan' ta 'ave fun righ' now," sighed Mungojerrie. "You jus' don't understand, Teaza', you've neva' 'ad a crush on someone before and not 'ave you're feelings returned."

"How do 'ou know I haven't?" exclaimed Rumpelteazer.

"You mean 'ou 'ave?" cried Mungojerrie. "Why didn't 'ou tell me sooner? Who is it?"

"It's um… well, Jerr… it's you," mumbled Rumpelteazer.

"Me?" exclaimed Mungojerrie.

"Yeah, you…" mumbled Rumpelteazer. "Yeah, I know, you think we shoul' jus' be friends…"

"No!" exclaimed Mungojerrie so quickly that it surprised both him and Rumpelteazer. "You're righ', Teaza', I've neva' thought 'bout you as more than a frien'… until now."

Rumpelteazer smiled.

"And now… I see it was stupid," continued Mungojerrie, "to imagine myself at tha Jellicle Ball with anyone but 'you, Teaza'."

He paused, and reached into a brown sack that was behind him. He pulled out a large velvet box, and opened it.

"Mungo! Those are tha prettiest _jools _I've eva' seen!" cried Rumpelteazer, the sunlight from the reflection in the diamonds dancing in her face.

"I was gonna give 'em to Exotica," said Mungojerrie. "But now I see they'd 'ook much pertier on 'ou."

Mungojerrie carefully undid the back of Rumpelteazer's necklace and replaced it with the new diamonds. "There ya go, love," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Aw, thank 'ou Mungo," smiled Rumpelteazer.

"Just one more thing, Teaza'," whispered Mungojerrie. "Jus' ta make it official: will you be my mate, Teaza', and go with me to tha Jelliclce Ball tonigh'?"

"Of course, Mungojerrie," said Rumpelteazer with a smile. "And even if we eva' break up, let's stay friends, alrigh'?"

"Of course," said Mungojerrie. "You're the mos' importan' thing in the world ta me Teaza'."

"Yeah," smiled Rumpelteazer. "You're more importan' to me than _jools_, Jerrie. More sparkly, too."

Mungojerrie smiled.

*~*

Exotica watched them from far away. They made a cute couple, she thought, and they were obviously perfect for each other.

Her gaze wandered in the direction of her old tribe of cats. Tomorrow morning, first thing, she would return to them: return home. In that tribe of cats was her best friend, who had been devastated to learn she might lose her to the Jellicles. Also in the tribe was her sort-of adoptive father, who had taken her in and always been kind to her. In that tribe were also several growing kittens who were always keeping her busy and never failed to make her laugh. In that tribe was her heart.

Also somewhere in that tribe was her very own sparkling _jool_. She had not found him yet, but she was still young. Her time would come. Someday…

~fini~

Author's Notes: Oy. I was going to wait awhile longer before posting this part, but ah well. This is the first ever CATS fanfic that I've finished, so let's give three cheers! Hip hip hooray!

Don't forget to review… I LOVE YOU! : ) 

--jemi gr 15-july-03


End file.
